


This Perfect World--Two Drabbles

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #1:  Jack’s thoughts to a comment made by Doctor Carter. </p><p>Drabble #2:  Doctor Carter reflects more on ‘this perfect world’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Perfect World--Two Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Third Season; probably originally posted some time during the summer of 2000

THIS PERFECT WORLD—COLONEL JACK O’NEILL, SGC

She says this world is perfect. She is so wrong. If it were true, I would be with my Carter, instead of just wishing it. We would be free to admit our feelings, explore this attraction between us and behave as normal men and women do.

But, this isn’t a perfect world. And hers was more perfect than she realizes. Her ‘Jack’ was able to love—and be loved—by his Sam. She had more in her imperfect world than I may ever have in my perfect one. I can only hope that one day my world will include perfection.

THE END

************************************************************

THIS PERFECT WORLD—DOCTOR SAMANTHA CARTER, SGA

I see how it is for them, in this perfect world, and realize theirs is no more perfect than my own. The looks, the gestures, the small touches that communicate—and yet deny—so much.

At least in my imperfect world I could love my Jack without hiding behind artifice and pretense. And even if it was only for a brief span of time, it was still more than these two may ever have...the shared laughter, the long nights of blazing passion, the incredible joy of saying ‘I do’.

This perfect world, made less perfect by a love unshared.

THE END


End file.
